Apologize
by Meh Kiryuu
Summary: Ocorre um pouco depois de quando Jack briga com a Kate e diz que ela não é parente de Aaron e depois da briga entre ela e ele quando se encontram em um estacionamento e ele pede para que ela volte para a ilha.


**Nome: Apologize**

**Sinopse:** Ocorre um pouco depois de quando Jack briga com a Kate e diz que ela não é parente de Aaron e depois da briga entre ela e ele quando se encontram em um estacionamento e ele pede para que ela volte para a ilha.

n/a: vou explicar um pouco da fic aqui já que alguns leitores não entenderam muito bem.

Lost é um história de pessoas que sobrevivem em um acidente de avião caindo em uma ilha. Por várias complicações apenas alguns conseguem sair dela, como Jack e Kate que são personagens da fanfic.

Quando ainda estava na ilha Kate mostra um interesse em Sawyer e Jack, mas por complicações Sawyer teve que permanecer na ilha. Fora dela Jack pede Kate em casamento, mas eles acabam brigando como citado acima no resumo quando ela fala que Aaron não é parente de Kate.

Aaron é filho de Claire. Ela se perde na ilha e eles não conseguem achá-la e então Kate "adota" o menino, criando-o como filho.

Espero que entendam melhor! ^^

**Classificação:** +13  
><strong>Categorias<strong>: Lost  
><strong>Gêneros:<strong> Concurso NFF I/2012, Morte/cena triste/separação, Missing Scene, Quarta Temporada, POV, Drama, Songfic.  
><strong>Avisos:<strong> Insinuação a bebida, brigas, Spoilers

**Terminada:** Sim

**Postada: **04/01/2012

**Capítulo Único**

- Desculpa... - ele repetia incansavelmente parado a minha frente. Queria que ele não dissesse mais nada, se repetisse mais uma vez essa palavra eu ia explodiria.

O médico com a aparência cansada e cheirando a bebida estava fazendo-me perdoá-lo de alguma maneira, mas isso não adiantaria.

- Desculpa - disse ele mais uma vez esperando uma resposta.

Ele não terá uma resposta tão cedo. - pensei.

Dei as costas a ele e lembrei que Aaron ainda estava na casa da vizinha que naqueles dias estava sendo uma ótima babá.

Pelo menos o menino não está aqui presenciar tal cena... - meu pensamento falou novamente.

O homem que tanto Aaron admirava estava aos pedaços no meio da minha sala e eu sabia que ele não vira ali para pedir desculpas, mas para que eu o ajudasse.

- Desculpa - repetiu.

Eu estou me segurando em sua corda, deixou-me a 10 metros do chão

E estou escutando o que você diz, mas eu simplesmente não consigo emitir nenhum som

Você diz que precisa de mim, então você vai e me corta e me derruba

Mas espere...

Você diz que sente muito, não imaginava que eu me viraria

e diria...

- Chega... Já basta! Cansei das suas desculpas... - gritei, olhando em seus olhos.

Jack se assustou com a minha reação e deu um passo para trás aflito.

- Eu me cansei de você! - voltei a falar, pois Jack não mostrara uma reação - Cansei de você vir aqui e mostrar a Aaron o pai que nunca será, gritar comigo e fazer minha vida um jogo que você pode estar ou não nele na hora que bem entender e tem mais - respirei fundo a procura de forças - vem aqui e me pede desculpa!

O médico não tinha mais o que falar a não ser baixar a cabeça de vergonha. Queria que ele fosse embora, saísse pela porta e nunca mais se lembrasse de mim, mas isso não aconteceria, ele queria admitir que estava certo mesmo não estando.

Que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas,

é tarde demais

Eu disse que é tarde para pedir desculpas,

é tarde demais

A sala ficou em silêncio por um momento e eu pedi a Deus que ele não voltasse a falar, mas não ocorreu o que eu desejava.

- Você o ama ainda, não é?

- Amar... De quem está falando? - perguntei já sabendo a resposta, mas eu me controlava para não jogar qualquer coisa em cima dele. Aquela pergunta era o cúmulo.

- Sawyer, você o ama?

Amar... Havia se passado quase 3 anos desde quando saímos daquela maldita ilha e sofri com a separação de Sawyer, mas só eu o sabia quanto havia doído. Eu o amava, mas muitas coisas havia acontecido ali para continuar o amando e as esperanças de vê-lo de novo eram mínimas.

- O que você quer? - perguntei, furiosa - Veio se desculpar e sem sucesso me ataca com perguntas enigmáticas!

Jack havia perdido as feições ingênuas de quando me pedira desculpas, agora estava sério e eu nunca havia visto assim antes, deixou-me assustada.

- Responda-me a pergunta, Kate... - pausa - Preciso saber a resposta.

- Eu o amei, está bem - respondi derrotada - Mas pensei que podia esquecê-lo quando você entrou pela aquela porta e disse que queria estar mais perto de nós, de Aaron... E eu acreditei quando me pediu em casamento.

Eu me arriscaria de novo, cairia, levaria um tiro por você

E preciso de você como um coração precisa bater, mas isso não é novidade (Yeah, Yeah)

Eu amei você como um fogo-vermelho, e agora está se tornando azul,

e você diz

"Sinto muito", feito um anjo, céus, deixe-me pensar que era você

Mas eu temo...

O silêncio invadiu a sala e eu sentei no sofá deixando toda a ira ir embora.

- Então, um dia chegou em casa cheirando a bebida, como está agora e atacou-me com palavras dizendo que não sou nada para Aaron. Sabemos muito bem o que sou para Aaron, talvez ele nem veja a mãe novamente. Não bastava isso ainda tive que aguentar suas ligações e em até em uma delas eu fui ao teu encontro pensando que havia ocorrido alguma mudança, mas não ocorreu... Pediu-me para que voltássemos para aquela ilha e o porque era que nuca devíamos ter saído dela...

Lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos e desaguavam em minha boca, soluços ritmados que me faziam ficar sem ar não deixavam eu terminar a conversa com Jack. O médico permanecia parado no mesmo lugar do início de nossa conversa e era o que mais me irritava, como eu queria que ele fosse embora.

Que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas,

é tarde demais

Eu disse que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas,

é tarde demais

- Se as suas desculpas servem para que eu te acolha e assim possa me convencer a embarcar em um avião, como anda fazendo a meses, e torça para que para que ele caia naquela ilha... Desista eu não estou disposta a isso!

Não precisei dizer mais nada para que ele saísse de minha frente. O médico caminhou até a porta e olhou para trás antes de fechá-la.

Permaneci sentada ali até que todas as lágrimas fossem embora e assim pudesse limpar o meu rosto. Estampei um sorriso no nesse, tentando esquecer o ocorrido e fui até a casa da vizinha em busca de Aaron.

É tarde demais para pedir desculpas,

é tarde demais

Eu disse que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas,

é tarde demais

Eu disse que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas (yeah)

Eu disse que é tarde demais para pedir desculpas (yeah)

Eu estou me segurando em sua corda, deixou-me a 10 metros do chão

**FIM**


End file.
